oprahcartoonsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Treasure of the Sierra Ultimate Humungousaur
'''The Treasure of the Sierra Ultimate Humungousaur '''is the seventh episode of the fifth season of OMC. Plot Ben is fighting John Cygan when a spaceship lands on him, crushing him. Ultimate Humungousaur steps out, and Ben gets really horny. Ultimate Humungousaur and the other Ultimates ask for Ben's help: lately, they've begun mutating, losing their powers and assuming horrific shapes. Ben agrees to help, fetches Ferrick, and then they're off. They fly to Primus, where they are immediately attacked by the Damn Commie Society. As they make their way to the mining base on Mt. The Sims 2, they are attacked by Kremlings as well, confusing Ben. They also encounter Liam Payne, who has been spying on the commies. Liam joins their party, and they start climbing the mountain. On the way up, they are attacked by more commies and Kremlings, who are working together. After they are beaten, the group is attacked by King K Rool himself. Ultimate Humungousaur defeats King K Rool by pulling out his dick, causing K Rool to jump off the mountain because he can't take the hotness. The group finally makes it to he mining base at the top. Inside, they find the DCS leader, Mao Zedong. Mao explains that the commies are mining for Corrodium at the request of a mysterious client, who wants to experiment with its effects on the dead. Ben tries to attack Mao, but Mao uses a piece of Corrodium to gain super strength. Ben tries several more aliens, but nothing works. Luckily, FaggotAssCockMan arrives and unlocks a new alien, Chainsaw Mouth. Chainsaw Mouth cuts Mao up, draining the Corrodium and returning him to normal. Ben then smacks Mao into space, and uses Way Big to destroy the base. Obama comes in the Obamacopter then to pick up the humans, who leave Primus. That night, Aggregor ambushes the Ultimates while they are sleeping and begins absorbing them. Meanwhile, in space, Mao's client, Lord Transyl, executes him for his failure, then instructs a Knight of Duloc to deal with FACM. As the Knight leaves, Transyl promises a picture of Farquaad that he will soon live again. Impact *Ben turns into Hypnoshrimp and Chainsaw Mouth for the first time *The Ultimates, the Kremlings, King K Rool, Mao Zedong, and FaggotAssCockMan are introduced *Transyl is revealed to be working for Farquaad *Aggregor absorbs Ultimate Humungousaur Characters Characters *Ben Tennyson *Ultimate Humungousaur (Character) *Ultimate Big Chill (Character) *Ultimate Arctiguana (Character) *Ultimate Echo Echo (Character) *Ultimate Rath (Character) *Ultimate Gravattack (Character) *Ultimate Way Big (Character) *Ultimate Spidermonkey (Character) *Ultimate Cannonbolt (Character) *Ultimate Swampfire (Character) *Ultimate Wildmutt (Character) *Ultimate Grey Matter (Character) *Ferrick Wyatt *Liam Payne *FACM *Barack Obama Villains *John Cygan *Damn Commie Society *Kremlings *King K. Rool *Mao Zedong *Aggregor *Lord Transyl *Knights of Duloc Aliens *Spitter *Gutrot *Cannabis *Fishmeleon *Foot Eyes *Ben Donkey Kong *Benjksimmons *See Weed *Big Chill *Four Arms *Humungousaur *Hypnoshrimp *Chainsaw Mouth *Way Big Gallery TU3.png TU8.png TU11.png TU20.png TU29.png TU39.png TU44.png TU51.png TU56.png TU65.png TU69.png TU79.png TU87.png TU92.png TU96.png TU101.png TU107.png TU113.png TU119.png TU125.png TU129.png TU137.png TU145.png TU152.png TU157.png TU160.png TU164.png TU170.png TU176.png TU180.png Trivia *Working titles for this episode included Return of the Saltimates and Commies in Space *shut up solo i'm a good director :( Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes